


Us by The Border

by Youkai28



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, melodic voice, other au, saint and sinner, there's several couple but i won't mention it, two body parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai28/pseuds/Youkai28
Summary: 'Beautiful' he said as he looks the person in front of him..'No' he's spoken with a firm voice..'Our world is too different...I'm sorry boys, we don't want the history to repeat itself.'The story of 3 boys who are facing their challenge to keep on loving their loved one and to unfold the truth of their history. The war is coming. Is it because of them? or something else?





	1. Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Kingdom in this story.  
> There's 3 kingdoms btw.
> 
> In my wattpad, KuroKitsune. There's an image of Kingdoms.  
> I don't know how to put link here...so tried and go look for it...I'm sorry

Starlight Kingdom - Light magic user, the healer, and goddess sanctuary. Allied with the Liber Kingdom. Powerful in defense but weak in attack. They can sing.

Stygian Kingdom - Dark magic user, havoc, heartless(not all of them). Most powerful in attacking out of 3 Kingdom. Strong in both physical and magic combat.,

Liber Kingdom - Normal people living a normal life. Depends on their physical strength. Welcome both 2 Kingdom. Though not really for Stygian but Stygian have things that Liber need.

 

Liberian separated 2 markets, Starlight on the north side of Liber while Stygian on the south side of Liber. So, both rarely came across each other. Also, Stygian people rarely come since the Liber Kingdom are located far from them.

 


	2. Going on an Adventure?

* the Starlight Kingdom

Somewhere in a garden.

"Ah~ I feeeel boreeed..." a person with red hair whined as he rolls over on the grass making his back exposed to light.

"Ufufu, every day is boring for you though Kyle." another person with a petite body and blonde hair giggling beside Kyle while holding a small rabbit on his lap. His sky blue eye then turns back continue focusing on playing with the rabbit.

"Kyle p-please don't roll all over the ground, you d-dirtying your dress. It's very impolite." Another blonde boy spoke up to his friend after putting his book down on his lap."Come inside the shed, It's cleaner than the ground."He invited his redhead friend to sit together with him and his other friend.

Kyle then sits up and crossing his leg with a pouting face. He then looks at the other two blondies with frowning on his eyebrow.

"You guys are really not fun. Butter always with the bunny, Tweek you always with your book and I'M ALWAYS BEING LEFT ALONE DYING OF BOREDOM! CAN'T YOU GUYS AT LEAST FOCUS ON ME WHEN YOU GUYS WITH ME!"Kyle vented out his feeling toward his best friend who now looking at each other, trying to make sense of Kyle saying.

"Gee Kyle we're always together though."Butter said tilting his head a little bit, looking wondered toward his red head friend. Tweek nod indication that he's agreeing with Butter statements.

"I knoow...but you know can't we do something together" Kyle fall back on the ground and closing his eye waiting for an answered from his friends.

Both blondies look at each other again and started giggling. They walk to Kyle and sat beside him.

"Oh gee Kyle, you should say that in the first place.No need to being so dramatic."Butter poke Kyle cheek and back to his giggling.

"We're ssorry Kyle for ignoring you. Come on now what do you w-want to play? We play with you"Tweek smile to his friend after suggesting his idea.

Kyle opens his eyes and looking both of his friend's face who now covering his view of the sky. Then he started to grin and set himself up."Say...why don't...we...go for an adventure?"He bounces his eyebrow as he voices out his suggestion.

"A-adventure? where...we can't go outside of this sanctuary."Now it's Tweek turn tilting his head.

Kyle then moves his eyes and facing to somewhere else. The other two followed his eyes and facing the same direction as Kyle did. Kyle was smiling but his friends have a different reaction than him. Tweek gasping while Butter muttering under his breath.

"No, no, no - we can't go there it's forbidden. Brother Token say so. What if Sister Wendy knows, she is for sure going to get mad on us.Besides we are not allowed to go out of this sanctuary."

"N-nno Kyle. We're not allowed to go further inside...also we d-don't even know w-what's in there ssso nno."

"EEH~you guys the one who asked what to play. Also, the forest is on sanctuary ground, so why not. We're already near it, why not just go inside....BESIDES, I really want to see you know...'The Curse Wall'...I'm so curious...also Brother Token never said the forest was dangerous, he just said not to go inside."He started to pout and looking at the ground.

.....

"Tweek" he suddenly looks up to Tweek with puppy eyes."Don't you feel curious too?... Bout the spell...you like study don't you...can we go and see...peeking also would do, can't we?" now he look both his two friends with puppy's eyes.

Tweek just stay silent whilst Butter starts to argue with Kyle.

'The Curse Walls....I also want to see it...But I don't want Sister Wendy to get mad at us...But I'm also curious about the spell.....only this...once?'Tweek thinking of whether to go or not."I'll g-go"suddenly he spoke.

His two friends look at him, one was just shocked by Tweek's answer while the other one starts to cheer loudly."YEAH! two versus one, I'll WIN! Woohoo." Kyle stood up and punch his fist out to the sky.

"Oh peaches, Tweek it'll be dangerous."Butter state worriedly thinking about the worst things could be happening to them if they go into the forest.

Tweek just smile awkwardly."Just this o-once okay."

Butter sigh."Just this once"

"Okay LET'S GOOO!"Kyle pointed out to the forest and started leading the way.

"Thank you, Butter."Tweek smile to Butter for going with his selfishness.

"Oh gee, no worries.All for my friends.Except for Kyle ridiculous idea."

"I HEARD THAAAT!"Kyle shouted from the front.

The two boys just giggled and they go run up to their friend who now started to sing a soothing melody making the wind breeze accompanying them on their way of adventure.

To be continued.


	3. The Three Musketeers

* the Stygian Kingdom.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

"Looks like you having fun, taking it up in your ass huh..."

"Please stop! I'm begg- ah! It's hurt aah!" a man was screaming loudly when his assholes been spread apart by something and it's been shove roughly up to his holes non-stop.

A blonde man who's doing the work just laugh and smiling evilly as he continued torturing the man under him."Oh~ shut up...you love it don't you....so stop whining like a kid" he then thrusting the big stick deeper into the man asshole ignoring the man screaming in pain. The man screams louder than before, causing someone stirring from his sleep on a fallen tree trunk.

"Kenny...shut up" A guy with dark hair flips the blonde man for causing him awake from his slumber.

"Come on Craig don't be a fun killer. You should enjoy the show instead of sleeping all day long. Besides, it's been a while we're having fun together."Another guy with light navy blue eyes speaks as he throws a stone to Craig and landed on Craig's cheek.

"Stan...you son of a bitch...We just hang out two days ago fuckers...and all you guys do is fuck people up..." Craig looking bored watching Kenny playing with his victim. Then he falls back on top of the tree trunk and closing his eyes again.

"Craig you really don't know how to have fun.What a pussy" Stan chuckle.

Craig flips off his finger.

He opened his eyes again and stare up to the sky. He watched the skies for a while then turn his head facing to his friends."Can we go now?". He sat himself up and stood up.

"Forest?"Stan asked.

"Yeah"

"What now - wait a little bit more, I'll be done in a sec" Kenny answered with his hand still busying shoving a stick up to his new plaything.

Stan laughs at Kenny and turns back to Craig who's now brushing off dirt from his clothes.

"You really love those beasts.Especially that giant guinea pig."

"....Stripe...I call him Stripe."

.....

"Bahaha! You even name the creature. What the hell Craig...ahaha how sweetheart can you be."Stan keeps on laughing but stop shortly after his laugh turns to a hard cough.

Craig's face turned annoyed when his friends making fun of him."Fuck off, Stanley..." Craig flips off and walked toward the forest. Leaving his friends behind.

Stan then followed Craig from behind. Before that, he turns his head to Kenny letting him know they're about to get going.

"McCordick we'll leave you behind!"

"Oh Fuck! yeah, yeah give me a sec - You're fucker are lucky today, but the next time we meet again, we're going to have a lot of fun fuck together~" Kenny licked his lips and stood up. He then goes running toward his group. Leaving the man laying with his strength draining out from his body but the stick still inside him.

"That was fun."Kenny laugh.

"What a dick"Stan replied.

"We all are"Craig add up.

"Yeah" The other two said in unison and the three of them continue walking deep into the forest.


	4. The Curse Wall

*In Forbidden Forest.

"Are we there yet~ This is taking so long. I'm so tired and my legs are hurtiing~" Kyle's dragging his feet on the ground to continue walking.

"Gee Kyle, why do you like to complain so much. You're the who suggest for us to go on an adventure like you said." Butter was frowning and looking annoyed at his love-to-complain friend. Both of them start to arguing again with Kyle's non-stop whining and Butter's nagging about the redhead attitudes.

While both of them continue with their bickering, Tweek keeps on walking. He kept on focusing on his track while thinking of something, that he didn't realize his friend's voices started to fade away bit by bit. Till he has strayed away from his friends.

'What kind of magic spell did they use to make such enormous spell. Somehow the story of this wall doesn't tell much...it's like something were missing from the history.'Tweek so indulge in his curiosity mind that he didn't realize he's already out of the wood. He comes back to his sense after his shoe's hit on something hard, causing an echoing sound.

He was looking down the entire time, but this time he doesn't see brown dirt or greeny grass. What he saw were white marbles with a gold line under his feet. He slowly moves up his head to see what's in front of him. All he could see are shining white marbles covering the whole entire ground from his right to his left. But what caught his eyes the most are golden light that shined his view up front. He narrowed his eyes a little bit as the light blinded his vision, but slowly his view becoming more clear and he can see the cause of the light.

His eyes widened, his mouth gap a little and his body stiffened like he was frozen in time. In front of him is the legendary wall that been cast by a once powerful mage. It calls 'The Curse wall' to keep away Stygian people. It's only 7 feet away from where he was standing.

"Guys we have arrive...." He said but no one answered.

"G-Guys?" still no one answered. He turns around only to find that he was alone the entire time. He's starting to shaking anxiously knowing his friends not by his side.

"It's o-okey Tw-Tweek....I only have to find them."

He then looks to his right then to his left."I hope they're on this side". Tweek walk off to his right side.'

He keeps on walking until the glow from the magic wall disturbed him from his objective.

"...can I touch it?" he's questioning himself.

He changed his direction toward the wall. He came closer to the wall. He watches the wall but his eyes turn to look into the wall. He saw trees here and there though can't really see it well since it's far from him. Though he can see clearly thorn bushes in front of him just beside the wall. The thorn bushes only up to his knee.'W-why so l-low defense?' He was wondering looking at Stygian not-so-defense defense. But what he didn't know is that the Stygian borders were guarded by the powerful and gruesome beast.

Tweek move his hand and touch the wall. It felt cold on his touch but doesn't do anything else."Hm? I guess the c-curse doesn't apply to S-Starlight". He tried to poke his finger inside the wall but he can't.'We can't go to the other side' the thought somehow making him feeling down. He brushed off his feeling and continue to touch the wall.

'Feel like a wall made of water' he giggled.

Tweek kept on focusing to where his hands were touching without noticing there's something coming close to him on the other side.


	5. Hey There?

*Stygian Forest

Craig side*

Craig walking lazily inside the forest with his hand in his pocket. Thinking of a game that he can play with his bigass pet.

He sighs and continues walking alone after getting annoyed with both of his friends. He looks up to the skies."What a bright day..." he muttered then covered his eyes when the sunlight started to hurting his eye. He looks forward back, now already out of the wood. Facing the wall, he then looks to his left and right, looking for his playmate. But all he sees is an unending path with no creatures on his view. Not even the big beast.

"Stripe!...Stripe!"

Nothing...

Craig focused on his hearing sense. Maybe he can hear the rustling sound of leaves or cracking sound of trees been snap.Nothing.Craig's now confused where his cute pet might be.

"Cave?....Probably"Craig walk to his left, toward where Stripe's cave is.

On his way to the cave, Craig caught a glimpse of a figure on the other side of the wall. So he came closer to the shadow he sees but not to close where he can touch the wall. But close enough for him to see the figure looks like.

His eyes widening by the person he's looking now. Such a beautiful person he thought. He looks at the person from the top to the bottom.

The person body looks petite and small, hair-like yellow daisy, faded pink dust covering his white soft cheek underneath. The eyes like an emerald gem that have been carved just for the person's eyes. The person wearing white dress up to the calf. The skirts are split on the right side revealing the person's slender leg. One is covered with long knee sock while the other just a short sock. On the upper side showed the dress was tied to the person's neck, covering the front only while the back left uncovered.

Craig focuses on the person's upper body then something clicked in his mind.

'It's a boy'

Craig then smirk."Such a sexy body for a boy I guess. Starlight?" whispering under his breath. What he didn't realize is the boy already notice his presence and now looking at him like he looks at him.

Craig's eyes trail off slowly to the boy's face again but only to met with the emerald eye that looks directly to him instead of something else. He didn't know what to do at first but then his lips curve to a smile and waving his hand to the boy. The boy flinched but then wave back.

"Hey there pretty"

____________________

Tweek side*

Tweek stiffened when he noticed there's person opposite him and on the other side of the wall. The man in front of him slowly moving his eye to Tweek's eyes level. Now both of them looking at each other in silence.

Tweek start to feel panic. When the man smiles and waving at him, Tweek flinched but then relaxed again after seeing the man's smiling face. He the wave back at him and smile awkwardly to the man.

'I guess he's not a bad person?'He thought, still not realizing the man is Stygian.

Suddenly his name was being called loudly from the back.

"TWEEK! Oh, thank god...Why did you go-" Kyle stop on his midsentence when he notice the man on the other side of the wall.

"Oh gee Tweek don't go and venture alone.....and who might he be?"Butter came from Kyle behind to Tweek side and now also looking at the same direction as Kyle's did.

"Stygian"

Both Tweek and Butter turn their head to Kyle.

"What??" they said in unison.


	6. Greetings

'Ah, there's another two. All of them such beauties. Is this their power? Being a beauty?' Craig chuckled because of his silly thought. Just when he's having his moments looking at the beautiful boys, Kenny came and slap him from behind.

"Craig~ why did you lea-" Kenny was about to ask a question to Craig, but just fell silent when he saw peoples in front of him.

......

"Goddess?" He changed his question.

"Starlight huh?" Stan coming from behind with smirk plastered on his face looking directly into the wall.

"What? Starlight? What are they doing at the borders? I've never seen any Starlight at borders the entire time we're here. I mean not even my entire life." Kenny was a little bit confused to what he's seeing in front of him.

"Yeah, me too. But aren't they pretty?" Craig's eyes still didn't leave one particular boy even though he's talking to his friend.

"Yeah" Now it's Kenny's turned, mesmerized by one of the boys who's by now already capture Kenny's heart without knowing. Kenny's heart beating aggressively when he met with sky blue eyes. Causing him to fall even more toward the boy.

Stan chuckled when he looks to both of his friends in a daze looking at their own favorite person. Then, he also turns his head to the wall watching the people on opposite side of him. His eyes then lock on a redhead, angry faces boy. His eyes trail off to the boy dress. Soft silky dress up till his tights. While the rest of his legs been covered by his long knee sock.

"Gorgeous" Stan smirking.

"Yeah, I know" Kenny still with his dreamy eyes gazing on blondie boy.

Kenny suddenly yelling out causing the two ravens came back to their senses and looking more annoyed.

"HEY! HEY! CAN YOU GUYS HEAR US?!"

The three boys flinch at the sudden shouts.

"They can hear us?" Craig asks in a lower voice.

"With loud voice. Maybe?" Stan shrugging his shoulder.

Kenny grins widely and continues shouting to the boys. "YOU CAN HEAR US?! NICE TO MEET YOU GUYS!"

"W-we can he-hear you. But you d-don't need to u-use loud voice....just a little bit it's okay."

"Oh, nice. Such a sweet voice." Craig whispered don't want the person to hear it.

"Yeah!" Kenny cheering whilst coming closer to the walls. He stop when someone warned him not to come closer.

"Oh, peaches! d-don't come any closer to the walls. You're going to get curse." The pale blonde boy warned Kenny to stay away from walls before something bad happen to him. Kenny looks at the person who just warns him, his lips then curved to a big smile. Knowing his favorite boy the one who scolded him.

"Ouuh~ I'm sorry and thank you, sweetie~" He winked at the boy. The boy faces heat up at Kenny's response to his warning. His pale skins just make it worse when his reddened are so visible to other's people eyes.

Craig just rolled his eyes on the showed he doesn't even want to see. He goes back looking to the person that has captured his eyes from the time they've met.

"Hi, my name is Craig. What's your name?" Craig introduces himself to the boy. The boy flinched at a sudden greeting. The boy was about to open his mouth to introduce himself but has been interrupted by an unexpected loud voice.

"Hey! I'm Kenny!" He waved his hand excitedly at the boys.

Craig winces as he feels stung on his eardrum when Kenny suddenly shouts. He glared at Kenny.

"Hehe...sorry"acting innocent.

Stan shaking his head, watching Kenny's behavior. He then turns back his eyes to the redhead and introducing himself. "My name is Stan. Nice to meet you." He stated his name and greeting with a smile plastered on his face.

"May I know all of your names?" Stan asking the three boy's names. But all he gets is one word.

"No"


	7. Time for Plan

"No"

Kyle spoke with a firm voice.

"No, we're not telling our name to you peoples. Come on boys we have to go before Sister We- Sister realizes we're not in the garden." He gestures his hand to the boys to come to his side while glaring at the Stygian men.

"Well, well someone is on his period. What a pretty angry face there." Stan teasing Kyle, making him clenching his fist. Wanting to punch Stan in the face. "Hey Crimson, no need to be so defensive, It just a name. It's not like we can do anything with just a name."

Kyle narrowed his eye. "We're Starlight, that's what we do...and why should I trust you. You're people are Stygian, love to create havoc and corruption. I don't want my friends to get involved with any of you."

"But Kyle-" Tweek gasped and put both of his hands on his mouth, as he accidentally said Kyle's name out loud.

"Ooh~ so this pretty name Kyle huh. Hey Kyle~" Stan chuckled, teasing again the redhead. Now, Kyle face is redder than his hair and looking more furious.

"Gee Tweek, now you just make Kyle angry" Butter looking at Tweek not realizing his mistakes.

"BUTTER!" Kyle shouted before realizing that he also making same mistakes as Butter did. Now, all of their names have exposed to the three men.

Craig looks at Tweek with grinning face after he heard the boy name."Tweek?...Tweeker, what a cute name."Tweek blush with the way Craig call his name.

"Oh Butter... I see...Hey Buttercup~ wanna have a cup of tea with me~ I'll be the toasted bread and you be my butter, I will melt you under my heated skin." Kenny wink at Butter. He licked his lip and looking sensually to the petite boy. Butter look down feeling embarrassed with the way Kenny looking at him. Butter then ran behind Kyle, feeling he being stripped naked under Kenny's eyes.

"That's it, we're going. Come on." Kyle grabs Tweek hand and walks off back into the forest with Butter tailing behind him. Ignoring men behind him.

"Eh~ going back already. Come back again Buttercup~"

"Tweeker..."

" Haa~ what a beautiful angry face."

The three just watching the boys vanished into the forest.

"Aaah...I already miss my cutiepie... " Kenny dropping his shoulder, whining to his friends.

"Shut up" Craig making an annoyed face at Kenny. But suddenly he feels the ground shaking and the sound of roar can be heard making all the birds flew away.

"Stripe..." 

 

Craig turns his head to the left. The big guinea pig can be seen from afar, came running to his direction. The beast immediately stops just in front of Craig's nose.

"Hey there bud..." Craig pats Stripe and brushes its fur.

Kenny looks at Craig with bored eye then turns toward Stan. " I want to see them again~"

"I also do want to see them again...but you know we can't cross this borders. It will fuck us up."

"Then how~"

"We can go by ship...It's not like they put the entire walls around their land right? Also, you knew right Bebe sometimes goes to The Starlight Kingdoms from Libers." Craig still focusing on Stripe.

"Riight~ why I didn't think bout that." Stan flicks his finger. " But we don't know when the ship will be going... they must have their own scheduled....agh why the Liber Kingdom so far from us!" Stan starts to feel frustrated with the situation.

"Tomorrow morning they'll be going to Liber. I heard Bebe told to her girls she'll be going on shopping again." Craig spilled out again some important information. Making his friends happier.

"Craig! You're fucking awesome. I'm glad that we are friends!" Kenny squishes Craig's face, making the raven pissed off."But why can't we go directly to Starlight's land?" Kenny's eyes turn to look at Stan.

"Our ship never goes directly to Starlight...you know...we don't really have a good history with them..." Stan shrugging his shoulder.

Kenny staring at somewhere for awhile then he opened his mouth."Say...our dress represent Stygian right, that's mean it is gonna be hard for us to go through their guard right?... Starlight right, their defensive must be good."His statements making Craig laugh.

"For once you think of something decent McCordick." Craig continues laughing even though getting a punch on his shoulder.

"What the fuck Craig, at least I'm thinking of a safe way to get us inside Starlight. If you don't wanna help then go and fuck with your bigass fat guy over there." pointing to Stripe, now rolling all over the ground.

"Hey, at least I tell some important information. Which leading you to have a decent idea." Craig raises his one eyebrow up with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, both of you stop. Actually, I just think bout that just now. I do know how to get us inside. We go trade for cloth in Liber's market and act as Liberian. How's that sound."

"Nice" one word from Craig still playing with his big beast.

"Dopee!" Kenny jumps high like a kid just getting his present.

"So tomorrow get ready early in the morning. Got that."

"What if Babe's know we're going?" Craig asks

"Fuck Bebe, we sneak inside the ship without she's know."

"Yeah"

"Agreed~"


	8. No, Don't Tell Her!

The three boys walk back to their garden in silents. Neither they look at each other's faces.

"... I'm sorry...I should not bring you guys into the forest..." Kyle's breaking the silence. The other two boys look at him with a confused look.

"Why?" Tweek asked.

"...Mother Liane once said that we- I mean us three, should not make any contact with Stygian people...Instead I just bring you guys straight toward them. Not just that, even though we were being warned to not go out from the sanctuary...I still bring you guys out of there and just making things worse. Now there's Stygian know our existence AND our names." Kyle looked down, feeling guilty of what he had done.

Butter giggled looking at how his love-to-complain friend feeling down over something small?."Ufufu, gee Kyle. No need to feel down about that. It's not your fault you know, that we accidentally met them. We all safe and sound, right? It's not like they can do something to us from across the wall."He tried to assure his friend that's everything is alright.

"Besides...You kn-know...They don't look like a b-bad guy...I think?" Tweek peeking out under his bang, looking at Kyle. Worrying that his statement will cause the redhead angry.

"But they're Stygian Tweek. Dark magic use. Cause ruckus, manipulated peoples. What if they're tried to manipulate us..."

"But Kyle... I also think...they're not a bad guy... Don't you think so?" Butter fiddled his skirt nervously. Remembering the blonde man teasing him.

After Butter said that, Kyle also being reminded by the time he met with The Stygian at the border. He remembers one particular man kept on teasing him. Having such a muscular body and a tall figure, unlike him. Dark hair and navy blue eyes like sapphire. His hands are big making Kyle's imagine himself under the man's hands, feeling safe and secure. Kyle feeling embarrassed by such a thought, making his face red like a tomato.

Tweek look at Kyle and started to feel worried after seeing the boy face so red. "Kyle are you alright? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" He touches Kyle's cheek, trying to feel his friend's body temperature.

"No...I'm okay...We should go back now." he slides off Tweek's hand from his face. Not wanting his friends to know he's thinking such a wild thought. He continued walking. The other two then followed him from behind.

Kyle tilts his head upward toward the skies. "If only we are the normal one..." he whispered. Sighing at the thought. He continues to face forward.

_____________

*at the gate of the garden

By the time they arrive at the garden's gate, it's already dark. Kyle, Butter, and Tweek hide behind the bushes. Kyle's peeking out from the bushes to see if there's anyone inside the garden. He doesn't want to get caught and causing more trouble toward his brothers.

"Is there's anyone there?" Butter asking Kyle.

Narrowing his eyes a little bit trying to see under a night sky into the garden."No...no ones there...let's go"

They make a run inside the garden. Tweek quickly pick up his book and the three of them walk off to their so-called-home at a fast pace.

They were already inside the sanctuary. When they were about to go upstairs, they stop at their midtrack toward their room after they heard a voice from behind.

"Where were the three of you this evening?" the voice sounds very firm and angry a little bit.

The three cuties slowly turn their face toward the voice. Shaking a little bit.

"Brother Token...hihihi...What are you doing here? work?... We were just from the garden.." Kyle explained to Brother Token with his nervousness clearly seen on his face.

"No...You're not...I looked for the three of you this evening, to start our new session of healing spell. But I never know you boys have a spell that can turn to a book and a small bunny...or maybe a tree?" Token's voice turns to be more sarcastic. "Now tell me where were you. you should be grateful that I'm the only who found out that you boys not in the sanctuary... or should I tell Sister Wendy that you boys wandering around out of the sanctuary? Humm?" He raises his one eyebrow, with his face tilt a little bit to the right.

"No, please don't! Not Sister Wendy"

"Oh peaches, gee Brother Token please we beg you not to tell Sister Wendy! Not her"

"Uhmm...nnoo. I d-don't want S-sister Wendy mm-mad."

The three boys teared up by the mention of Sister Wendy's name.

Brother Token laugh at the sight that he seeing right now. Seeing his cute little brothers were crying, getting scared of Sister Wendy, making him forget he's now are mad at them.

"Of course I won't tell her. But you shouldn't do that again. Next time, it will not be me who found you boys. Maybe Sister Wendy will caught you. Did you three goes inside the forest?" He positioned his hand on his waist.

"Yes" The three of them said in unison with their head down low. Feeling guilty of breaking the rules.

Token just sigh looking at his pitiful brothers."Now, now. I'm not mad anymore. But please don't do that again. Are you boys hungry? I bet you are. Come on let's go and eat. After that go back to your room and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning wake up early and we study new spell. Okay?"

"Okay" They answered together. After that, they followed Brother Token to get some food before going to sleep.


	9. Where's Seagull Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilo, hope you enjoy my story. will update again in a few days so stay tuned.

"Are you guys done?" Stan standing in front of the door, looking to his back where the other two men were. One rearranges his sling bag on his shoulder and the other one just...yawning.

"*Yawn~...When will the ship be sailing?"Kenny stretched out his body and rub his eyes, now looking very sleepy. He slumps his shoulder down making him looks like an old man. He walks to Stan while dragging his feet on the black marble floor with white stripes and a hint of indigo between it. 

Stan took out his pocket watch."The ship sails at 7:00 a.m and now- it 5:45 a.m., so we have another 1 hour 15 minutes." putting it back inside his pocket after seeing the time. While he busying putting back his pocket watch, he didn't realize the man in front of him has already widened his eyes making his eyeball looks like it could pop out anytime. His face looking disbelief of what he was hearing.

"One hour?!! So why do we have to wake up so fucking early in the morning just to wait for the ship to sail in ONE HOUR!!!" Kenny's shouted not caring other people could hear them sneaking away from the castle.

"Shut up fucker...you waking up the entire fucking castle you stupid dickhead." Craig slaps Kenny at the back of his head, causing Kenny to wince a little bit.

"That's hurt shit head..." Kenny rubs his back head where Craig just slap. "... and my dick not stupid." He's now pouting over a ridiculous statement that Craig said.

"...Are you fucking kidding me..." Craig looking more annoyed than before, looking at his stupid friend just sulking over something dumb.

Stan sigh. " Both of you stop it. Yes, we have to go early to the port before sunrise. The reasoned is simple, Bebe. We have to get on board before Bebe does or we won't be going anywhere." He raised his one eyebrow, signaling to his friends if they understand what he was talking about.

"Come on let's just go before other's wake up." Craig ignoring Stan and sling his bag again on his shoulder after it slips from slapping Kenny. He then just walks out with his friends followed from behind. Leaving the door lock itself by magic.

*At the Harbour.

When they all at the harbor, they put on their mask and cover their face under their hood to prevent people from reporting them to Bebe. They don't want their mission seeing the cuties got in the way by some arrogant bossy bitch.

Under the hood, Craig's eyes running wild searching for the ship they are about to get in to. While Stan asking around fisherman that already there, about which ship be sailing to the Liber Kingdom. This is because they've never used public transport to go somewhere else and never know which ship is used to go to another Kingdom. They are like rich spoiled kids who got everything within their reach. Living in the castle their whole life, hardship is not on their list. Because of this, people assume their magic power are strong because that just how they are, gifted. But what they don't know, how they trained themselves just so they can live in normal life. Like now.

Stan came running to Craig. " Craig, I've found it. The ship is over there. The big dark brown one with big words carve on its body." Stan pointed out the ship that they'll be getting on. The ship is big other than the other ship. It stood there magnificently with dark brown painted all over its body. Quote "MAN SOUL" was carved on the front. There's like three parts on the ship. One part on the front is a little bit higher than the middle. While the middle is the lowest parts of the ship. The last part of the ship is higher than the other two with a ship's wheel on top of it. While under it, like some kind of a room for noble people. Fancy window with gold leave carve as the decorative around that one part of the body, while the other part of the ship leaves bare and plain. Making it more obvious that it is the room for noble people and the captain's room.

"By the way, I asked the worker on the ship about the time they'll be sail out. Looks like they have changed their schedule. They're delaying the time about 15 minutes because something comes up last minute."

Craig pulls out his pocket watch. '6:15...1 hour...damn it'. He clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed with the situation. "Can we get on board?" Craig looks up back to Stan.

"Nope...They let people on board at 6:30...so we have to wait for another 15 minutes before we get on the ship."

By the mention of 'wait' making Craig more annoyed and impatient than he is before. He walks off to Kenny who is having his sweet dream on top of a flat big stone. Not caring to search for the ship or helping out his friends.

Craig hops on top of the stone and kicks Kenny at his leg. "Wake up asswhore." He then sits beside Kenny.

Kenny stirs from his slumber, slowly opening his eyes only to see the skies still dark. He sits up while looking around him, still in a daze.

"...Are we going now?" He asked with yawning in between his words.

"Nope...still have to wait for another 15 minutes to get on board and another 1 hour before we can go on a voyage to the Liber Kingdom." Stan pick up stone near him and throw it at a flock of seagull, not looking at Kenny.

"UGHH!! why we have to wait so fucking much! Can we just use our own ship...It's tiring to wait and to have deal with this peasant people!" He whined like a child while fall onto his back again on top of the stone.

"No, we cannot dumbass. Bebe going to kill us if she's found out we're using our royal ship...and it causes a problem if we using those ship, it's obvious that we're from royal family." Stan walks to the other two and sits with them.

"Agaaiin with Bebeeee...She's that, she's this...Goddamnit, who the fuck she think she is. Controlling other's people life." Kenny frowning, clearly getting more and more annoyed with Bebe's name been mention at the entire fucking time in his whole life.

The other two just said nothing and looking into the horizon. Then, Kenny joins the two. Watching darkened skies starting to light up into orange and yellow skies. Sun rise up from the ocean floor, brightened up the entire port. Now, every part of the ship and every detailed on the ship can be seen. The seagulls can be seen flying around the entire ocean, decorating the sky.

The three just sat there, not saying anything nor looking at each other. Just mesmerized by the scenery they looking right now. The sea breeze brushes their skin, making them flinch a little by the cold touch. Soon, they've been woken up from their dream by the sound of a bell chiming its way to their eardrum. Giving a shock to their brain from their hypnotize. The ship they were about to be on to, letting people going on board.

Craig pick up his bag and sling it to his shoulder, Stan stood up and Kenny hops off from the stone making the sand puff, creating dust on the air.

Then they just walk off to the ship without saying anything again.

**Author's Note:**

> My works from wattpad...wanted to put it here. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
